As noted in said co-pending application, prior venetian blind lift cord locks have been relatively complex and expensive, being assembled of a plurality of separately formed metal parts, and requiring expensive mounting in a headrail channel, as by rivets, or the like.
Applicant is aware of the below listed prior art concerning venetian blind cord locks:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE ______________________________________ 2,194,277 Feeney 2,391,709 Kasan 2,562,781 Fox 3,931,846 Zilver 3,952,789 Marotto 4,180,118 Vecchiarelli 4,250,597 Ford et al. 4,327,797 Nakajima et al. ______________________________________